1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector with a reliable soldering.
2. Description of Related Art
China Patent No. CN201438529U, published on Apr. 14, 2010, discloses a similar electrical connector, and the electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, a pair of latches mated in both sides of the insulative housing, and a pair of hooks retained in both sides of the insulative housing. Each of the hooks defines a retaining portion retained in the insulative housing, and a soldering portion bending and extending from the retaining portion for a welding with a mating print circle board. The insulative hosing has a blind hole for receiving the retaining portion. When the hooks is being soldered, the solder is hard to flow in the soldering portion for a limited space, and it could make the solder block in the soldering surface, and the redundant solder could adhere with the insulative housing which could cause a bad welding and a shaking between the electrical connect and the mating print circle board. Further more, the bad welding or shaking makes a bad electrical transmission performance.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.